


Fundraising

by Haywire



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellas meet to discuss how their fundraising efforts are going after their Valentine's Day singing telegram event takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundraising

**Author's Note:**

> A treat written for Fandom Stocking 2013. :)

"So, how did the Valentine's Day promotion go?" asked Aubrey as Amy and Beca sat down next to the rest of the Bellas, dressed in their Valentine's Day garb.

"Only one person wanted a singing telegram, some-" Beca started, stopping when Aubrey cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry. A singing _Bella_ gram," she corrected, emphasizing the word for their leader who nodded for the brunette to continue. "and it was some dude who I think just ordered it for himself."

"I think he was expecting Stacie like we did Christmas time." interjected Amy. "As it was, he got way too much sexy than he anticipated and he couldn't handle it, I don't think."

"That guy called me back like seventy gazillion times." Stacie said proudly, sitting up straight. "Too bad he only had enough money to pay for, like, two t-"

Aubrey shot her a look.

"Bellagrams." Stacie finished.

Aubrey sighed, pushing away Chloe's hand as her friend tried to calm her down. "This is important, Bellas! Our fundraising is serious business! How else are we going to pay for our transportation and aca-commodations in New York?"

"...did she just say aca-commodations?" Beca asked Chloe. She just shook her head in an attempt to stop Beca from interrupting Aubrey's rant but it was too late.

"And you! Were you even _trying_ , Beca?" She waved her hand at Beca. "That's just a regular red hoodie, and those wings look awful. And where'd you get that bow and arrow- wait, where's the _arrow?!_ " Aubrey yelled. "We use those props every year, we can't be buying new ones all the time!"

"I shot it at the dude." Beca explained with a shrug. "Besides, no one else is calling, so chill, Aubrey, god."

"We're trying as hard as we can." Amy added, looking at her own wings after Aubrey's comments.

"Well try harder!" Aubrey hit the table with her fist and got to her feet before storming off. Chloe started after her, pausing to turn around just before she left.

"Sorry ladies. Happy Valentine's Day?" she said with an apologetic look before going after Aubrey.

"Why are we doing this again?" Cynthia Rose said, shaking her head.

"I was just wondering that myself." Beca said. "Right. Well. See you all at the next practice, can't wait!" she added with mock enthusiasm and a sarcastic thumbs up. Just another few months and she'd be off to L.A., she kept telling herself.


End file.
